The Krosh'narok
The Krosh'narok is an orcish warband that has been historically composed of skilled, well above average troops, often foregoing the frontlines in order to focus on more precise military objectives that the average grunt would not be able to perform well. Its origins date back to the early days of the Horde when it was founded by Blademaster Kar'ung. History Founding Blademaster Kar'ung was a veteran warrior of the Burning Blade, one who made a point to attend every Kosh'harg festival. He had friends from many different clans; it was only natural that Kar'ung embraced the idea of orcish unification when the Horde was created at one fateful Kosh'harg. Kar'ung contacted many of his old comrades, and asked them to join him in his ambition to form an impressive group of warriors. Kar'ung's concept would be given form through the Krosh'narok. It was to be a warband that put the Horde before the clans, a warchief before the chieftains. Many of Kar'ung's old friends joined him, though they were not enough to create an impressive force. Once the Citadel was being constructed, Kar'ung traveled there, calling upon the warriors there to join his warband, promising them glory and power in serving the Horde. Many prominent members of the Krosh'narok would join in this early period, such as Calgraz, Erklar Soulrender, Zakruul, Gosh Skullcrusher, and Rokar Bloodshed. The Krosh'narok were fairly unique for their time. Kar'ung wanted his warriors to value the Horde above their own clan, and thus accepted orcs of all clans. This created inevitable tension; most orcs thought their clan was superior to all others, and clans such as the Bonechewer and Shattered Hand were shunned and ridiculed for traditions seen as disturbing by many orcs. Luckily for the fledgling warband, however, Blademaster Kar'ung had the perfect combination of a silver tongue and an iron fist required to keep the orcs in line. Kar'ung encouraged his warriors to be patriotic, though he did not prohibit them from wearing the colors and insignias of their clans, or even practicing traditions seen as grostesque or barbaric. But those who took their clan pride too far were often humiliated or punished. The Ogres After a few weeks of training, recruitment, and outfitting, Kar'ung created a sizeable force that was noticed by the commanders of the newly created Horde. He was charged with subjugating a group of ogres in the mountains near Gorgrond, one troubling a Thunderlord village greatly. Setting up a forward base, Kar'ung led several successful attacks against the ogres before finally craving a path to the Thunderlord village. It was not long before ogre reinforcements arrived, in large number. The Krosh'narok might have ended that day, were it not for a new gift given by shamans practicing the "new spirits". These gifts came in the form of dozens of boulders for the Krosh'narok catapults. No regular boulders, these were enchanted by the "new spirits", and combusted in potent green fire on impact. Enabling the Krosh'narok to kill dozens of ogres easily, the show of power did more than merely save the Krosh'narok and Thunderlord village. It inspired nearly every shaman within the Krosh'narok forces to begin practicing Gul'dan's new arts, embracing the new spirits as the old spirits began to fade. The local ogres that did not perish fighting the Krosh'narok bent knee to the Orcish Horde. Many joined the Krosh'narok while others were sent to the Citadel for further orders; at the same time, various orcish warbands were subjugating ogre tribes across Draenor. It was not long before the ogres had a large presence in the Horde, offering their brute strength for the new cause. One such ogre who joined the Krosh'narok was Gor, a sadistic albeit capable ogre warrior hailing from the Warmaul. Kar'ung was very pleased with his warband's performance in the mountains. It was here that he took note of Calgraz, a cunning and ambitious, albeit young, shaman from the Shadowmoon Clan who had proven himself against the ogres. Calgraz was selected to be one of Kar'ung's advisors. Another orc who impressed Kar'ung was the veteran Warsong warrior, Gosh Skullcrusher. He became one of the Krosh'narok's first sergeants. Kar'ung kept an eye on Calgraz and Gosh, as well as other fighters who had served with distinction against the ogres: Zakruul, Erklar, Rokar, Ogol, Nikor, and several others. Calgraz often led this group of favored warriors into battle; Kar'ung would often entrust them with important objectives in the years to come. Category:Orc Category:Horde Category:Back story Category:Guild Category:Krosh'narok